Discovering Myself
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Do you ever get that feeling where you might be missing something important...? You know, it’s on the tip of your tongue but it just won’t come out...? I get that feeling everyday. It’s plagued me day in, day out for almost five years now...
1. Me, Myself and… Who?

**Discovering Myself**

**Summary**: Do you ever get that feeling where you might be missing something important? You know, it's on the tip of your tongue but it just won't come out? I get that feeling everyday. It's plagued me day in, day out for almost five years now…

**Disclaimer**: _This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime & Manga series; Naruto, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant._

_However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2010 to Elemental-Zer0._

**Warnings**: _Welcome to the Zer0-Express line where action and adventure await. Step inside and take a seat as we journey to a place where the words may be harmful, the mysteries are hazardous and the potato chips just plain suck – sorry not a lot we can do, they're from our sponsor._

_So keep your arms, legs, hats, hairspray, grannies and nuclear warheads inside the cart and hold on to your hats! It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Yeeehaaaaaa!_

**A/N**: _A Naruto and FFVII crossover for ya. Yeah, I know it's already been done but I thought I'd give it a shot. I haven't quite figured out the whole plot yet, so the ending is vague, but I do intend to have this story split into two parts. I already have the end scene of part one sorted so I just gotta write the inbetweenie bits now. Lol._

_Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

* * *

**Prologue:**_Me, Myself and… Who?_

Do you ever get that feeling where you might be missing something important? You know, it's on the tip of your tongue but it just won't come out? I get that feeling everyday. It's plagued me day in, day out for almost five years now…

My name is…- well that's just it, I don't know my real name but my new family calls me Seiko, Seiko Strife, after the guy who rescued me. The only things I know about myself is that I'm very athletic, very flexible and I'm a strong fighter. I also have a talent for using 'Materia' in any form which is the life-force of our planet. Apparently I was a prisoner in a facility that did dangerous experiments with Materia, calling it Mako. In fact I was _in_ an experiment with Mako, they were trying to merge it with my body, trying to create a super soldier like they had with a few hundred others before me. It could have killed me, but thanks to Cloud and Tifa and all their friends, I was saved.

I don't remember it. I don't remember anything past waking up in the Strife household on a bed that was far too small for me. Obviously since then I got my own bed and my own room, but I guess I still feel like the odd wheel; a spare cog shoved aside and I'm just watching the well oiled machine chug along brightly in front of me.

There must have been someone out there who loved me, someone who knew me or at least knew my name. I'm sure I have a family out there waiting for me to come home. It's frustrating, watching a loving family live around me and knowing I had a family somewhere like that… A place where I belonged.

I am grateful to Tifa and Cloud for taking me in like they had. They could have just left me in the facility, or dumped me on the street or in the nearest orphanage. But they didn't. And I couldn't be more thankful to them… but it hurts. It hurts knowing that I don't belong here. I wish I could remember my past. I wish it so much that it brings tears to my eyes.

I've _tried_ to remember. I've meditated, been hypnotised, tried recessive memory therapy… I even sat and thought long and hard for three hours once, but that last one only gave me a headache. And when I managed to get a random vague memory it hurt like a bitch. I literally collapsed the first time in a shaking heap on the floor. That hadn't been fun. I had a migraine for a month afterward. There were a few other moments when a painful memory hit me unexpectedly. It wasn't anything important I don't think; none of the memories I regained were very factful of my past. They were just vague impressions, or views of undescriptive landscapes etc. The healers said that my mind just isn't ready for the old memories to come back yet. Whatever. That's not gonna stop me from trying. If I can't remember, I can at least investigate a different way.

So here I am, at the ruins of the facility I was supposedly found in. Maybe I'll find some answers in here? I hope so. I don't think my mind will survive another brick wall blocking my path to the past.

Oh well.

Here goes everything.


	2. Reminiscence and Regrets

**Discovering Myself**

**Summary**: Do you ever get that feeling where you might be missing something important? You know, it's on the tip of your tongue but it just won't come out? I get that feeling everyday. It's plagued me day in, day out for almost five years now…

**Disclaimer**: _This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime & Manga series; Naruto and the game; Final Fantasy VII and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show & game that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant._

_However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show or game are Copyright © 2010 to Elemental-Zer0._

**Warnings**: _Welcome to the Zer0-Express line where action and adventure await. Step inside and take a seat as we journey to a place where the__** words may be harmful**__,__** the mysteries are hazardous**__ and the potato chips just plain suck – sorry not a lot we can do, they're from our sponsor._

**A/N**: _You'll have to bear with me on these scene changes, atm. I'm planning on making it one chapter from Midgar then one chapter from Konoha and alternating it that way. I'll see how far I get before I start merging the chapters… haha x_

_Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

* * *

**Chapter One: **Reminiscence and Regrets

The land of Fire was quiet. Nobody spoke. Nobody wanted to. All that could be heard was the soft pattering of rain falling gently to the ground, splashing slightly in the puddles it'd created and soaking everything in a wet film of salty water and sadness.

Today was a sad day for Konoha.

It was the sixth anniversary of the loss of a valued Shinobi; the loss of one Naruto Uzumaki; revealed six years ago to have really been Naruto Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime. Sakura sniffed quietly; he was practically royalty and yet… his identity had been hidden even from himself, to protect him from his father's enemies when he was younger. But the whole Kyuubi thing made things a lot worse. She understood how the Sandaime's hands had been tied in the matter and that it was better than having his father's enemies or worse, the Atkatsuki, know who he was and where he was at any given time. He'd have been dead a long time ago.

But now that didn't matter. It had all amounted to nothing… Naruto was still gone. Her first true friend… dead.

The rain wept with her.

* * *

"Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino. Thank you for coming so swiftly. Especially on today." Tsunade, the Godaime greeted them. The team nodded and stood to attention, awaiting their orders in silence. Tsunade took on a more serious persona, steeple-ing her fingers under her chin to show she meant business. "But it's because of today that I have called you here. I have a mission for you that may change your outlook on today's morose festivities." She said mysteriously before gesturing for Jiraiya to walk into the room. He looked just as serious as Tsunade but his eyes seemed to twinkle with hope. Sasuke thought it a little strange but dared not to get his hopes up. Tsunade nodded to her long time team mate, giving him the floor.

"As you know, Naruto disappeared six years ago in the fight against Orochimaru." The toad hermit began but couldn't help noticing how badly Sasuke had reacted to the snake-man's name. It had been no secret how Sasuke felt about the whole battle that had taken place. When Orochimaru had tried to merge into Sasuke's body and found out he wasn't compatible, the snake-man all but lost it and tried to kill Sasuke before Sasuke'd had the chance to kill Itachi. There was no escaping that blow. There was no way that he should even be alive right now. If it hadn't been for Naruto jumping in the way Sasuke wouldn't be standing in the Godaime's office right now. Naruto had saved him. And because of the Kyuubi's healing powers, Naruto could have survived the blow; hell the kid was still fighting alongside Sasuke to bring Orochimaru to his knees. How he held up with all that pain going through him Sasuke would never know. He owed Naruto a lot. But then Orochimaru set off that explosion, the blast had all but blown the entire area into a crater. And both Naruto and Orochimaru had disappeared from the scene. Orochimaru showed up a few months later, burned beyond recognition and still prowling for a new body, but Naruto had never been found. It was assumed his body had been burned to ash.

Since then, Sasuke had dedicated himself to avenging his brother-friend and unknowingly taking Naruto's place in the 'Hate Orochimaru' club.

"The Blast was so intense, no one expected him to be alive," Jiraiya recounted, hitting Sasuke's thoughts on the head. Reminding him of what he had to do and why. "No body was found but with the heat of the blast, no one expected one to be found. However…"

And time seemed to slow down. That word. _However…_Dare he dream of the possibility? Dare he hope for the impossible?

"It's possible that he did live… and still lives now." And Sasuke looked up at him, disbelief in his eyes, confusion, reluctance… Should he believe his ears? Is the man mad and playing a joke on them? Or could Naruto really be…?

Jiraiya gave a serious smile. The surprise and hope was a great difference to the sulking morose faces he'd seen everyday now for six years. He understood how hard it was to really believe that a long lost friend could still be alive somewhere and understood the reluctance the kids showed to believing his words, but one by one, all the kids finally let it sink in. And for the first time in six years, they were really truly smiling. It was a welcome change. Well worth every penny and pain staking effort he'd afforded to getting this lead and making sure it was legitimate and correct to the best of his knowledge. "We believe Naruto is in the Warrior lands." He finished with a hopeful smile of his own.

Tsunade took that moment to speak up, keeping her shinobi focussed on the mission briefing regardless of how light and floaty she felt after hearing those words for the second time round. "As you know; the river that the battle occurred on flows to the middle sea; the ocean that separates the Elemental Countries from the Warrior lands." She explained. "Although the war between our two nations ended many years ago we're still tetchy with our ties to one another, hence why a rescue mission cannot be detailed." She explained, hating the way their faces dropped. Regardless of this little fact she knew that Sasuke would still find a way of getting to the Warrior lands and probably causing a whole lot of trouble between the two great nations. He was very much like Naruto in that sense but unlike Naruto, Sasuke would actually succeed in escaping from Konoha and getting to the Warrior lands on his own. Thus reclaiming his title of missing nin and wasting three probationary years of hard work trying to claim back his title of a loyal Konoha nin. Which was primarily why this mission had been drafted.

"However, in an attempt to make stronger treaties with the Warrior lands and to allow rescue missions in the future, we're sending you as an Ambassador team, taking with you Gaara, Temari and two Rain nin as representatives of the Elemental Countries." She said, implying with her heart their secret mission. "Leading the negotiations will be Gaara, Shikamaru and Yokato of the Rain village. Temari, Sakura and Fukoto of the Rain village have been appointed advisors and witnesses." She paused for a second, and looked directly at Sakura. "Sakura, you will be the only medic nin on the mission, your job will be split accordingly, should you need to be of assistance else where your witness and advisor role will be passed to Ino." She looked to Ino to make sure she understood what was expected of her. She nodded when both girls confirmed their roles. "The official briefing states that the rest of you will be escorting them as insurance from the Fire country and providing back up if things go sour. Unofficially, you'll be searching for clues about Naruto's whereabouts and situation." She added, pausing to let it all sink in and for them to understand what she was implying.

"Remember, this is a formal, negotiation ambassador mission, _not_ a rescue mission. But if you happen to find Naruto or any clues as to what happened to him, you may follow them discreetly. But I warn you; our ties are thin and any small detail will set off another war. Their government system is weak at the moment, after their main government took a critical hit. Hysteria and chaos can and will follow if you step one foot out of line. Jiraiya has the scrolls with the information that you need, I suggest you do your homework on your travels." She explained, trying to drum into her team the necessity of discretion. "This mission's code name will be; 'Family' in that we are adding to our family and also searching for it too. You start immediately. Dismissed."


	3. Looking through the Veil

**Discovering Myself**

**Summary**: Do you ever get that feeling where you might be missing something important? You know, it's on the tip of your tongue but it just won't come out? I get that feeling everyday. It's plagued me day in, day out for almost five years now…

**Disclaimer**: _This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime & Manga series; Naruto and the game; Final Fantasy VII and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant._

_However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2010 to Elemental-Zer0._

**Warnings**: _Welcome to the Zer0-Express line where action and adventure await. Step inside and take a seat as we journey to a place where the words may be harmful, the mysteries are hazardous and the potato chips just plain suck – sorry not a lot we can do, they're from our sponsor._

**A/N**: _Ok, Chapter Two here…don't worry about the time differences, Konoha are saying six years, where as Cloud and Tifa are saying five years… it'll all make sense soon. Any questions, discrepancies, or mistakes, let me know as I've not really thought this plot through completely. There may be a few changes I'll have to make…let me know if you spot any! _

_Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Looking through the Veil

Seiko Strife, amnesiac foster teen of Cloud Strife and his partner Tifa Lockheart, was missing. Cid groaned in exasperation, how'd this turn into a mission? Ok so the kid was the youngest prodigy of the time SOLDIER was active, and even now while it's inactive. Hell, the kid was probably even more powerful than Sephiroth! But _he_ was gone… a memory forever… Cid hoped.

So there was no danger right? Shin-Ra was disbanded, its goals realised as dangerous, and its boss now working behind the scenes to fix things. Besides, they wouldn't _dare_ touch the kid, not if they didn't want Cloud on their asses. It was bad enough when Denzel and Marlene were dragged in to the fight the last time.

"Ok, if I were an emotionally-challenged, amnesiac, punk-ass kid who was hooked on my past, where would I go?" And then of course it hit him. Where else would the kid know to go? He only knew of the Shin-Ra facility he was found in and Midgar because those were the only memories the kid had. He quickly pulled his airship into another direction and set a coordinated course into the computer's navigational system (CNS) before picking up his cell phone.

"Why the hell did we turn around? We haven't checked the canyons yet!" His only other passenger, the 'almighty' Yuffie asked from her vantage point at the glass helm of the airship.

"'Coz I know where the brat is." He grumbled back as the phone gave two rings before someone picked up. No one greeted him on the other end, he didn't expect the person he was calling to verbally respond; this was Cloud after all. "I know where he is, he's at the old Shin-Ra place he was found in. I mean, where else would an amnesiac kid go to find answers right?" The dial tone clicked in but Cid didn't need an affirmative response to know that Cloud was now racing his way to the designated place. No doubt with Tifa holding on tightly behind him.

"Why am I cursed to work with idiots?" He grumbled with an affectionate, if not slightly grizzled, smile.

* * *

He was cold. And afraid. And it hurt so much…

_Flash!_

_A heat permeated through his aching body, a fever hazed image burned through to his sensitive eyes. Two men in lab-coats stood before him, one with a clip board, the other just watching him through half moon spectacles. He was in a tank, he realised, floating in a strange liquid that felt warm and tingly but at the same time cold and rough. _

"_His readings are off the chart sir, he's literally sucking up the Mako. It's like he's been starved and only just found food." The man with the clipboard spoke, waving his arms about like a frantic chicken._

"_Keep monitoring him; humans don't normally take to Mako the way he has, this could come back to bite us in the ass." The bespectacled man said, his deep midnight eyes never leaving the tank._

"_Yes sir… I'll keep you informed." The clipboard man sighed, moving away and out of his limited, hazy sight._

"_Just what are you boy?" The spectacled man asked, nearing the glass that separated the two. "Don't worry…" He smirked at the boy, "I'll find out soon, I'm sure."_

_Flash!_

He screamed in agony as his brain literally felt like it had liquefied into molten iron and was pulsing its way through his body. He clutched his hair in his fists, his Mako tinted cerulean eyes squeezed shut in pain as he twisted and thrashed on the filth-ridden, glass littered floor. He'd found what he was looking for alright; the room he'd been rescued from. And he was paying the heavy price now. He wished he'd never left. Wished he'd just let sleeping dogs lie, but no, he had to be stubborn and nosey about his past.

He didn't expect to have any memories jolted like this, in fact the most he expected to find were a few files and some vague notes that he probably couldn't make heads nor tails of. If he'd known he was going to have this much of a reaction to this place, he'd never have come at all, least of all alone like he was.

Just when things seemed to be stopping, he felt another flash about to build up in him. He prepared himself for the pain and the onslaught of images that made no sense…

_Flash!_

"_Baka!" There was another person stood before him but he could only see his back. For some reason he felt resentful, but only in a platonic manner, toward the boy. _

_Flash! _

_A sudden explosion knocked him backwards, the heat unbearable. His feet left the ground. He was falling, flying backwards then he was freezing, engulfed by ice cold water all around him. He couldn't tell which way was up or down, left or right, forwards or backwards. His lungs burned for oxygen, his body ached for respite. _

_Flash!_

"_Teme! Why can't you just shut up? You always say the wrong things!" Another person, a girl this time, shouted at him. Her words cut him deeply. It was like her opinion mattered but he couldn't see the girl properly to discern who she was or remember any memorable features…_

_Flash!_

The pain increased almost ten fold. It felt like his head was about to explode. The pain stabbed through him, a hot fire racing through his veins.

He screamed.

"Clooouuuu-aaaaaaaaahhh!"

* * *

Cloud flipped the cell phone back into his pocket, and returned his slim-line riding goggles back over his eyes.

Tifa's heart was in her throat. Sure Seiko had shown many signs of chronic depression over the last few years, but never had he ventured out on his own like this. At least not without telling someone, and even then he kept it local. He didn't like to venture out side the town because he didn't know the area very well. The kid could be anywhere right now…

She held on tightly as Cloud gunned the dual engine of the Fenrir and possibly broke the sound barrier with the speed he took off in. Her arms encircled his chest with a fierce grip to keep herself on the bike. A fall from this speed could very well kill her.

'_Please be ok Seiko…_' She thought worriedly.

They pulled up to the abandoned facility. Memories hitting her again as she jumped off the modified bike, pulling her own riding goggles off as Cloud followed her movements like a shadow. She stood and looked around quietly, remembering when they'd been here before. Back then it had been pandemonium; fire falling at them from left, right and centre; SOLDIER units darting about here, there and everywhere, Cloud fighting so vividly while she held Seiko's unconscious body close to hers. She'd feared for the boy then; his heart rate had been abnormally slow and his breathing had been so shallow. He'd been completely unresponsive for days.

Cloud strode past her, the past clearly not affecting him at all. She glanced around quickly before following his steps.

That's when they heard it.

"_Clooouuuu-aaaaaaaaahhh_!"


	4. Dare to dream again?

**Discovering Myself**

**Summary**: Do you ever get that feeling where you might be missing something important? You know, it's on the tip of your tongue but it just won't come out? I get that feeling everyday. It's plagued me day in, day out for almost five years now…

**Disclaimer**: _This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime & Manga series; Naruto and the game; Final Fantasy VII and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant._

_However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2010 to Elemental-Zer0._

**Warnings**: _Welcome to the Zer0-Express line where action and adventure await. Step inside and take a seat as we journey to a place where the words may be harmful, the mysteries are hazardous and the potato chips just plain suck – sorry not a lot we can do, they're from our sponsor._

**A/N**: _Ok, this is getting difficult to keep the chapters long enough to be chapters but still keeping the two worlds in separate chapters… Don't be alarmed if I suddenly write about both in the same chapter, peeps… I may have to revert to it if this keeps up. _

_As always, let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Dare to dream again?

'_It's possible that he did live… and still lives now._'

'…_a rescue mission cannot be detailed._'

'…_Ambassador team…_'

Sasuke was slowly putting the details into place through his sluggish mind. The thought that Naruto might still be alive, having shocked his system into a state of slow motion. But he still picked up the underlined message before the others, except maybe Shikamaru.

"If Naruto's alive and in the Warrior lands… then why hasn't he made contact or tried to get home yet?" He voiced his thoughts aloud, letting Shikamaru know he'd finally found the hidden message. Sakura frowned as the thought hit her too.

"Are they keeping him prisoner?" Ino asked, slightly shocked at the sudden revelation. Sasuke scowled at the thought and silently vowed that he'd find and personally dissect the assholes who would even think about keeping his long lost friend prisoner in a foreign land.

"There is a possibility that he's being kept prisoner." Shikamaru confirmed, not letting his step falter. "But don't assume anything. It might be that he just didn't want to come home yet. The scrolls Jiraiya gave us didn't have a lot of information on Naruto's situation, only a few confirmed and reliable witnesses saying they'd seen someone of Naruto's description around the Warrior Lands." He finished just as he jumped off the last branch of the forest they'd used to travel out of Konoha. They were in Suna territory now and even though they were expected and welcome, he could still sense hidden eyes watching their every move. Such is the way of the Ninja life.

Sasuke scowled harder. "Someone of Naruto's description…? That doesn't prove it was Naruto they saw! This is just some wild goose chase!" The boy exclaimed, uncaring of who heard. His hopes had been tested and pushed too far this time. How dare they make him think he'd see his friend again after so many years of mourning his supposed death!

"The witnesses were shown a picture of Naruto, they confirmed it was him. 'No one else has a necklace like that in this area.' Did you not read the reports Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, he was still not completely trustful of the boy who'd defected in order to avenge the deaths of his family, why Naruto –a treasured friend of his– would stand up for such a coward Shikamaru would never know. Sasuke knew that he blamed him for Naruto's 'death' and the boy knew he wasn't going to forgive him easily either. The tension between the two could be cut with a kunai.

Sakura frowned harder. The Shodaime's necklace was a one of its kind deal and Naruto was currently the owner of said necklace. She trusted Jiraiya to know when to believe and when to speculate too. If he truly believed Naruto was alive… She could too. But the thought still hurt; why _hadn't_ he come home yet?

"Maybe he felt he could be of more use there." Ino spoke up, successfully breaking the tension and redirecting the conversation to a safer topic. Shikamaru took the hint and nodded his acknowledgement of the idea;

"The Warrior lands are in a state of fluctuation with regards to organised governing." He mused aloud. "It's also possible they're blackmailing him to remain. Whatever the situation, we're going there to help. Not make it worse understood?" He stated. Being the only one of Jounin rank he was the captain of the Konoha team.

The team replied in unison;

"Hai."

* * *

Sakura did not like the look of the two Ame nin that were to accompany them to the Warrior Lands. The two; Yokato, Hirade and Fukoto, Tomoyo of Ame-gakure, were the most abrasive people she'd ever met and that included Naruto who could be the most abrasive person alive at times. She took an instant dislike to them the second they looked at her friends and sneered.

Shikamaru had shook his head ever so slightly, imploring that his team ignore the contemptuous looks and continue as though they had done when entering the City of Sand; coolly and professionally. '_Be the bigger man_,' Kakashi-sensei had used to say on missions like this. Her heart leapt for a moment as the memory took her in; Kakashi-sensei had been talking to Naruto that day, explaining how to be insulting without actually insulting anyone. She pictured her lost team mate's confused look and frustrated frown as he tried to understand what his sensei was trying to teach him but Naruto had never been one to beat around the bush, he was always so brash and direct. He wore his heart on his sleeve. A trait that could kill a Ninja but his will power and determination had always compensated for that loss of deception. Naruto was a class all of his own.

'_Could he really still be alive? I want to believe he is but… why hasn't he contacted us? He's not the type to just sit tight and wait for a rescue… and what could they have over him to keep him quiet and remain with them?_' She didn't understand. The Naruto she knew would have been home years ago… '_Dare I believe?_'

"Sakura-chan?" She was woken from her thoughts by Temari who had noticed that she was lagging behind the group deep in thought. "Is something the matter?" She asked, genuinely concerned about the younger kunoichi.

"I'm just worried that this mission is going to be a big disappointment. I don't think I could cope with the heart ache if it is." She admitted, just as they reached Gaara's office.

"Naruto is strong. I've no doubt he is still alive." A monotonous voice stated from behind them. Sakura half jumped only to discover Gaara himself wearing his Kage robes with Kankarou behind him who would be minding the Kazekage's duties while Gaara was indisposed.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it all, but if Gaara says he's alive, then Naruto-san is alive. You'll find out the why's and how's on the mission, ok?" The deputy Kazekage said with a smile. Sakura gave a small smile in return, but deep down inside she still wasn't convinced.

"We leave tomorrow at first light. Rest for now, we have a hard mission ahead of us." Gaara stated with little emotion behind his voice but if you looked closely, you could see his eyes brewing up a storm of emotions. Sakura closed her eyes; '_That's right,_' she thought, '_I'm not the only one hoping for a miracle._'


	5. Determining a Fate…

**Discovering Myself**

**Summary**: Do you ever get that feeling where you might be missing something important? You know, it's on the tip of your tongue but it just won't come out? I get that feeling everyday. It's plagued me day in, day out for almost five years now…

**Disclaimer**: _This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime & Manga series; Naruto and the game; Final Fantasy VII and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant._

_However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2010 to Elemental-Zer0._

**Warnings**: _Welcome to the Zer0-Express line where action and adventure await. Step inside and take a seat as we journey to a place where the words may be harmful, the mysteries are hazardous and the potato chips just plain suck – sorry not a lot we can do, they're from our sponsor._

_So keep your arms, legs, hairspray, grannies and nuclear warheads inside the cart and hold on to your hats! It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Yeeehaaaaaa!_

**A/N**: _Meh, it's been written for a while now… so I thought I'd upload it. Enjoy. _

_Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Determining a Fate…

"_Clooouuuu-aaaaaaaaahhh_!"

Tifa froze for a second before realising that Cloud had raced off ahead of her. She followed instantly, her own heart beating so hard that she could feel the blood pushing against her pulse points. There was a scraping, shuffling sound before all went deathly quiet. Cloud stopped, uncertain now of where his young ward was.

"Seiko!" He called out, his strong voice carrying itself deep into the facility. Tifa stood next to him, hardly daring to breathe lest they missed the slightest noise that could tell them where their fostered son was. Tifa's hand found Cloud's arm as she began to panic, her heart beating loudly, her lungs burning with the effort to stay quiet. Suddenly, a warm hand covered hers and she looked up at the man she'd come love as a brother and close friend. Cloud's eyes were a fierce mix of moss green, baby pink and sapphire blue. The very same colour of Seiko's. He turned away again, surveying the room they were in. Her own eyes began to water.

"We'll find him." It wasn't a 'maybe'. It was a fact. A promise.

Suddenly, a high pitched beeping sound echoed around the room, beeping in a staccato rhythm. It took them both a moment to realise what it was they were hearing.

"His watch!" She cried, she'd know that familiar beeping pattern anywhere! He'd used it as his alarm all the time since the day Marlene and Denzel had given it to him on the first anniversary of him joining their little dysfunctional family.

Cloud took off, following the sound to the level above them. Tifa followed, matching him pace for pace. They raced up the rickety stairs and stopped in the doorway of the Mako Tank chamber. Burning memories took her again as she dozed back into the past. They'd been under rapid fire and taken refuge in this room. She'd noticed him first, floating in the tank like a lifeless puppet wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an oxygen implant over his nose and mouth. It had been Cloud who'd fished the kid out and decided he was still alive. He'd been so cold, so close to death.

The beeping had stopped, Seiko's alarm having turned itself off. Cloud surveyed the room critically then noticed a small tuft of blond hair poking out from behind an upturned desk. He let Tifa dash in front of him but followed closely behind her.

She gasped and quickly fell to his side, cradling his head in her arms and calling out to him softly. Cloud crouched down and visually assessed the kid's condition. He was alive, a few cuts and bruises but otherwise ok.

"Cloud." Tifa's voice wobbled as she said his name with a slight hint of panic. He looked up and found the source of her distress. Seiko's nose was bleeding heavily; a memory, or several by the looks of it, had hit him recently. The small puddle on the floor where the kid's head had been, gave enough evidence to prove so.

"Damnit kid. Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked frustratedly to himself while frowning at the unconscious boy. "Try and wake him up. I'll call off the search." He muttered, before standing up again and moving several paces away.

Tifa just stroked the kid's blond spiky hair, letting the tears well up and fall down her cheeks. Thank heavens the kid was ok… or at least as ok as he could be.

"Seiko…?" She tried softly, bringing her fingers up to caress his soft smooth cheek. It hadn't always been like that, she remembered. Back when they'd rescued him from this very room five years ago, he'd had a strange set of whisker-like scars on his cheeks, but as the Mako finally stopped altering his body, the scars had disappeared along with any other abnormalities that may have been on him. That was what Mako did to you though, if you were compatible that is.

Seiko stirred in her arms, a small frown burrowing on his forehead. Tifa smiled a little, he looked so much like Cloud that anyone could mistake them for father and son, especially since their eyes were the same mottled Mako blue.

"Come on sweetie, Tifa needs to know you're ok so she can stop panicking." She cooed and spoke about herself in the third person narrative as she always did when she spoke to the children. The kid seemed to hear her and graced her with his pain-filled dazed gaze.

"…Ti…fa…?" His voice was harsh and rasped irritably in his throat. His tired eyes began to roam the room but fearing another memory could be triggered, Tifa quickly grasped his chin and forced his gaze to look at her and her alone.

"Don't look Seiko, you'll only force another memory attack, focus on me." She said sternly, her earlier panic now dissolving into authoritative orders. She had a goal now, a mission that was less distressing than the previous one she'd given herself. "Why did you do this Seiko?" She asked suddenly, her eyes showing no understanding to his actions or his obsession with his non existent past. His multihued eyes stared tiredly back at her, his gaze never wavering from her face. And she finally saw the abyss behind them; the utter void he felt.

"You have… your past and your pride… I apparently have nothing…to be proud of… to share with others… I don't even know when… my birthday is." And just like that, she could understand his despair and his obsessive longing to find his past. "I have no stories… to tell." He coughed, closing his soulful eyes as he did.

"Then make new stories. With us." His eyes opened again quickly as Cloud's stoic voice resonated from just beyond Tifa's shoulder. She turned to him, allowing Seiko a view of his strong profile too. "Together," Cloud continued, "we'll create a past you can be proud of." He said, giving the blonde boy a small smile for emphasis.

"That's right Seiko," Tifa added, turning back to the boy in her arms. "You've got us now. Let's start a new past together." She said, smiling more widely than Cloud. Seiko couldn't hold back the tired grin that escaped from his lips. He could do that. He could live happily with these two. He'd still hunt for his past and it'd still haunt him how he'd probably never know what his real name was, but that was ok as long as he had his family to support him.

"Ok." He agreed.

* * *

Getting Seiko out of the abandoned facility was proving to be a difficult task. The second he'd tried to stand had him right back on the floor in a flailing heap and the moment he looked around for a hold to pull himself up with, had him making eye contact with the tank again which sent him into a memory frenzy again. In the end, Tifa stole Cloud's bandana from around his arm and used it as a blindfold so that Seiko couldn't accidentally look up and see something that might trigger his memories again. The Healer's had been very strict with their warnings, Seiko's mind was not ready for his past yet and any prolonged exposure to agonising fits like he'd been having would reduce the chances of his memory coming back at all and increase the risks of brain damage ten fold.

After that and a few rounds of bumping into things and falling over, Cloud gave in to his concerns and frustration and just all out yanked the kid up onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry and marched out. Tifa following closely behind.

When they finally exited the building, Cid was there leaning against Fenrir as though he owned the bike, waiting for them.

"You found the brat then?" He asked, swirling a toothpick around his lips.

"Cid?" Seiko's confused voice asked as Cloud carefully set his ward down and placed the kid so that his back was to the facility before removing the bandana from his eyes. Seiko's pink smudged blue eyes found the man who'd spoken earlier with curiosity and confusion, then lit up at the airship tethered just behind the man. Forgetting altogether to respond to the 'brat' comment.

"You sure like to get us all worked up kiddo." The older man said, standing up from his leaning crouch and stretching his back out a little whilst subtly scrutinising the kid for any scratches or bruises. His eyes fell on the red blood stain that seemed to originate from his strong nose, leading down the side of his high cheekbone into his hairline just beyond his right ear, staining a small patch of blond hair slightly blood pink. His eyes asked Cloud his questions, to which Cloud just gave a small shake of his head; the kid was fine.

"Sorry Cid… and to you too Cloud, to all of you. I didn't mean to make you worry; I just thought I'd find some answers here." Seiko explained sheepishly, "I didn't expect to, well you know…" He trailed off, not wanting to relive that memory ironically.

"Don't worry, between you and me… I'd have probably done the same thing." Cid relented with a smirk and Seiko found himself smiling back at the older man. "Besides, I should be thanking you. You gave me a reason to test her out." He said pointing behind himself to the airship with his thumb. "She's a new model, just finished calibrating the engines this morning. Seemed like the best opportunity to test her out. Let me tell you she flies like a dream…" He explained, knowing that although Tifa may not understand all of what he just said, he knew Cloud and Seiko would. Well, definitely Seiko at least, Cid _was_ teaching him the basics… or not so basics. Maybe. "You want a ride or not?" He asked cheekily. Seiko's eyes practically glowed with excitement, just like the cute child he was when they first found him five years ago. Unthinkingly he turned to Cloud who was stood mere millimetres behind him as if to ask permission to board the airship, without thinking about whether another memory would attack if he caught sight of the building they'd just rescued him from. Which was probably the reason Cloud had placed himself where he had. For a young adult, Seiko really did act like a child sometimes but then the kid had no reason to act grown up; he'd never known the experiences other kids of his age had. Or if he did, he had no memory of it.

It took less than two seconds for Cloud to cave at Seiko's addictive grin and excited wide eyes. Nobody seemed to know why or how it was possible to begin with, but there was something about Seiko that brought out the human side of Cloud. He seemed to be the only one who could crack open the shell that Cloud had built around himself and with little effort too. Many had speculated that it was because Seiko looked so much like him, that he just thought of the kid as his own son or younger brother. It was no secret that they looked so alike and in some way it was probably possible for them to be related, the gene pool had been specific in that area but with Cloud's past still in such a pickle and Seiko's past being practically nonexistent it was impossible to know for sure.

Either way, none of that mattered for now. They were just content to live together with one another in their lives, for as long as they could. They'd cross that bridge when they get to it.

"Go, take Tifa, I'll meet you all back at the Inn." Cloud relented, failing to hide the small smile at Seiko's yell of excitement. He really was just a kid inside... a kid with a powerful weapon at his fingertips.

Cloud's small smile tightened.


End file.
